A New Pack
by PhenixRunt
Summary: When Remus starts to miss his pup him and his Alpha goes to check on him. Not liking what they see they take him home. Nice!Fenir Werewolf!Harry In a pack!Remus
1. Chapter 1

**My first story. Please enjoy and tell me how you like it.  
**

 **It also has an idea that I don't find on this site.**

 **Also mentions of child abuse throughout the story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Remus lay next to Fenir in the soft grass of a field. If he had been part of a bigger pack he probably would never get this privilege, but it was just him and Fenir.

Fenir against what the newspapers had said he didn't like to bite people and had accidentally bitten Remus when he was a child. He had felt so guilty that he had offered himself up for Remus' father, Lyall, only to have the man practically throw the child into his face.

It was also said that Remus had left the pack, but they were his only family and he came to visit every holiday. It had greatly pleased Fenir to see Remus had been making friends because he had always been the youngest of the pack of once omegas. Fenir had loved the stories that Remus had told of his friends and they got better in his fifth year when his group of friends the Marauders had become animagi and he had never had a problem letting Remus play alpha.

Right at this moment all that didn't matter because it was just the two of them just laying down looking at the clouds. Something was different this time though. Remus was unusually quiet usually Remus would be talking Fenir's ear.

"Remus"  
"Yes" Remus said sitting up.  
"What's wrong" The Alpha asked his beta.  
Remus sighed "I miss my pup"

All kids born into a pack were considered a pup to any werewolf in that pack. Fenir didn't feel this way about Harry because the Marauders had been a separate pack. Fenir frowned because he realized that Remus wouldn't be filling this way unless Harry was in danger.  
"Harry?"  
"Yes. The headmaster says he's fine but i just have this feeling"

That had confirmed Fenir's theory and he stayed quiet thinking. The two just laid there for a few minutes before Fenir replied  
"If it bothers you that much we can go and check on him after the next full moon"  
"Really" Remus asked surprised  
"Yes and if he's not being treated right wherever he is we can add a new pup to the pack"  
With his worries satisfied Remus laid back down in the grass looking at the clouds again. He smiled a little with the idea that Harry might be able to come home with him. Fenir thought about what it would be like to have a pup in the pack again. With lighter thoughts Remus pointed out into the sky at a cloud.

"That one looks like a Norwegian ridgeback. You know they..."

Fenir started to tune out Remus as he started talking about dragons, a content smile on his face wondering what Remus would be like with a child who would probably ask questions instead him.

Unknown to the two of them four year old Harry Potter who thought his name was Freak was standing on a chair washing dishes. Dudley ran by knocking into Harry making him drop the plate he had been holding and as it fell it broke into pieces.

"Boy" His Uncle Vermon yelled "We give you a roof over your head and this is how you repay us"

"It's not my fault Uncle Vermon" Harry said" Dudley bumped into me and I dropped it."

"DON'T BLAME DUDLEY FOR YOUR MISTAKES." Vermon bellowed. He grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him into the hallway.

As the first kicks rained down on him Harry closed his eyes and blacked out. After Vermon stopped Harry was bruised and he was pretty sure Harry had a broken bone or two and a couple of broken ribs he threw Harry into the cupboard under the stairs Harry's bedroom.

Suddenly in the middle of a sentence Remus stopped talking.

"What's wrong Remus?"

"Something's wrong"

"What?"

"I don't know, maybe Harry"

Fenir looked Remus in the face, searching for anything that said that it wasn't true that something was wrong with Remus' pup. When he didn't find anything Fenir sighed.

"We'll go get him tonight instead"

Shakily Remus nodded his head. Instead of continuing his talking Remus quietly laid there and this time Fenir didn't try and get him to talk. Instead he sat there thinking that if the new pup to his pack got hurt heads were going to roll... across the floor.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I forgot to do this last chapter to say this last chapter so I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns that own honor. I did come up with the idea for this story to my knowledge.**

* * *

 **Rescue**

Late at night, four year old Harry Potter laid curled up in his cupboard. He hadn't meant to drop that plate Dudley had ran into him and had made him drop it, but when he told Uncle Vermon that... he shivered stopping that train of thought. He was in so much pain and wished not for the first time that someone would come and take him away. Little did he know there were two people outside his door ready to do just that.

A man with black hair and blue eyes and another with brown and green eyes were on the pouch of 4 Privet Drive trying to pick the lock to the lock to the door.

"Remus, are you sure you know how to do this?" The man with black hair asked

"Yes, James and Sirius taught me how in 2nd year."

"Hurry up before we get caught"

CLICK

Remus grabbed the knob and turned. "We're in"

As they walked in the looked around and saw all the pictures on the wall of what looked like either a beach ball or a baby walrus they couldn't decide.

"Are you sure this is the right house"

"Yes" Remus replied " I remember visiting this house with Lily once and I asked around this is where they should live."

The two made their way upstairs opening each door: a couple, what looked like a guest room, a room with broken toys and a shelf full of books that looked like they had never been touched. The twos hopes were raised when they opened the door to a child bedroom and then they saw a sign over the bed that said Dudley in childish writing and those hopes were dashed.

Harry still awake in his cupboard shifted to get in a more comfortable and whimpered as he hurt something.

As they were walking out of the door Remus heard the whimper "Fenrir, did you hear that"

"Yes, I did it come from the cupboard"

The walked over to the cupboard to see a pair of green eyes looking up at them. He was wrapped in a tattered blanket and wearing clothes way too big for him.

"Harry, are you okay" Remus asked knelling down so he was at his level.

"Who's Harry" Harry asked looking up at him ignoring Fenrir.

"Harry that's your name. I'm Remus but you dad always called me Moony, I'm your uncle of sorts."

"My name is Freak." The Harry paused "How come I've never seen you before?"

"Because, when your mom and dad died, a man said it would be better for you to live here. Your parents named you Harry"

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked excitedly

"Yes, we were good friends"

"Can I come to your house?"

"That's why I came to visit. I wanted to come and see if you wanted to come home with me."

Harry's stomach chose that moment to grumble.

"Let's get you some food" Fenrir said walking into the kitchen and bringing back an apple and a glass of milk. "Here" he said handing it to him.

Harry reached out with his unbroken arm and grabbed the apple. As he chewed on his apple he thought about these two people they were treating him like Aunt Petunia treated Dudley. He liked these men maybe they were freaks like him and wouldn't mind him being around.

Harry swallowed his mouthful of apple. "Can I go with you?"

The two men looked at each other. Remus smiled "Sure let's get your stuff then we can go"

Remus pulled Harry out of the cupboard and looked around in it. Remus grabbed the baby blanket that Lily had made Harry and a stuffed wolf he found in the back.

Remus looked at Harry" Do you like wolves Harry."

Harry beamed "Yes, they take care of each other. They're awesome."

Both Remus and Fenrir smiled as the little boy between them had no idea what he had just chose to walk into. The three walked out of the building and apparitated away.

They walked into the cave, they lived, in and laid Harry on a pile of fur pelts acting as a bed. As the two of them put Harry to bed Harry snuggled under the covers.

"It's a good thing we came to get him early." Remus said as he laid in his pile of pelts.

"Yeah, I think his arm is broken and a couple of his ribs" Fenir replied laying in his.

"We'll fix him up in the morning" Remus said as he too fell asleep.

Hundreds of miles away in a castle where all the inhabitants were sleeping an alarm went off and was ignored, but if the owner of the office, Albus Dumbledore, was awake he would've told you that Harry Potter had disappeared from his home. A few seconds later the device stopped making its noise and glowed a bright green showing that Harry found a new home. Unknown to everybody the boy known as Harry Potter would never be seen again.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has read my story. I hope you keep liking it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little bit longer as a thank you to everybody for reading this story despite my bad writing.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Healing**

As Harry woke up the next morning he blinked his eyes in confusion. He had been woken up because sunlight hit his eyes but sunlight didn't make it his cupboard and he had yet to gather the courage to ask for a light bulb.

Suddenly everything hit Harry at once. He was at Remus's house not his cupboard at #4 Privet Drive. Harry sat up and looked around. He grabbed his ribs as the action hurt him. As Harry looked around he noticed that he wasn't in a house but a cave.

As Harry tried to stand up and noticed at he was on a pile of blankets on the floor. He stood up and as soon as he put weight on his left foot, he crumbled to the ground with a small cry. As soon as the noise left Harry's mouth he covered it with both hands, freaks were supposed to be seen not heard and even then not seen often.

Remus and Fenrir had both opened their eyes when the noise reached their ears. They looked over to see Harry awake then they realized that where they had put Harry's pile of pelts had already been reached by the sun. Remus weren't over to where Harry was laying.

"Are you alright Harry" Remus asked

Harry put on a confused look, his name was Freak what was Remus talking about, then he realized that the man had called him Harry; his name was Harry! Then he realized that freaks weren't supposed to complain, he also realized that he had a name and freaks weren't supposed to have names.

"Am I a freak Mr. Remus?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"What?!"

"Uncle Verman and Aunt Petunia said I'm a freak but freaks aren't supposed to have real names."

"You're not a freak, Harry"

"But, I make things happen."

"That's just magic Harry. I have it too" Remus pulled out his wand from a compartment in the wall and summoned a bottle of water.

Harry's eyes lit up.

"So Harry are you alright"

Harry thought it over, his aunt and uncle had told him that adults couldn't be freaks and this man said his name was Harry.

"My leg and arm and side hurt" Harry finally said

Remus grabbed his wand and pointed hit at Harry "Reperi Vulnus"

A piece of paper and a pencil that he had around ,since this particular spell worked with muggle items, started to write down all the injuries Harry had now and any that might not have healed properly.

As Remus read the list it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. As he was four he had only lived with the Dursleys for three years. According to the list his first injury that hadn't healed right was a bone in his right arm that had been broken when he was three. The rest of the injuries that Harry had suffered seem to have healed with the help of magic. The only reason his arm wasn't healed according to the list was because he had been trying to use it.

"Wait right here one minute Harry" Remus said as he got up to look at their limited potions store.

Remus grabbed a dose of skeleton grow, a pain relief, and a nutrient potion. The Dursleys while not starving him hadn't been giving him food to complete all the things he needed. They hadn't given him any protein so Remus would have to give Harry nutrient potions at least until Fenrir changed him.

"Drink this" Remus said handing Harry the pain relief potion.

Harry drank it and made a face as the sickly green liquid touched his tongue, but he swallowed it.

"I know its nasty, but it will help. Can you hand me your right arm." Harry slowly gave Remus his arm "Funde Os"

The bones in Harry's arm faded away, but Harry didn't feel it with the pain potion. Remus created a sling, with magic, around Harry's arm. Remus then handed the nutrient potion since his body was going to need it. Harry made another face before downing the potion and being surprised that it tasted like strawberries.

"I know those taste a lot better, but I need you to take one more but it won't taste as good." Remus said

Remus handed the last potion to Harry. As he downed it Harry almost spit it out but remembered that Remus said it would help him.

Fenrir came back holding three plates of food with bacon and fruit on them. He passed one to each of them. Harry hesitated before grabbing his plate, he didn't start eating until Remus gave him an encouraging smile. I don't know if I told this but this "He said putting his arm around Fenrir" Is my" There was a short pause as he thought about how to explain his relationship with Fenrir to Harry "dad, Fenrir"

Fenrir himself almost chocked on his food at Remus's introduction instead he put a smile on his face.

"Hey Harry"

Harry looked back and forth between Fenrir and Remus. The two of them didn't look anything alike. Dudley and been a baby elephant like Uncle Vernon was an elephant and he had blond hair like Aunt Petunia

Remus saw the confusion on his face. "Fenrir adopted me. If you want later he could adopt you too, so you could stay here forever.

Harry sat there eating his orange slices thinking. These two were the nicest people he had ever met, if he could stay here forever that would be awesome. Then a thought occurred to him that this could be a trick, Uncle Vernon could jump out of anywhere and punish him for being ungrateful.

Harry quickly shook his head no. "I don't wanna be adopted"

Remus sighed at Harry's answer. He hadn't even ask Harry if he wanted to be adopted at that moment. "We don't have to adopt you if you don't want us to. We can maybe do it when your older."

Fenir could hear the disappointment in Remus's voice at being rejected. Harry had just met them it was okay that he was scared of them.

The more pressing matter was how Remus had labled him. He had never known how Remus had labled him. He had always thought that remus had called him a big brother, an orlder cousin, maybe even his uncle but, never his dad. This was something he was going to have to talk to him about when Harry was sleeping.

* * *

 **Thank you to any and everyone who has read this story.**

 **I'm thinking of adding another kid to Harry's new family in a few chapters the choices.**

 **Draco**

 **Hermione**

 **On OC**

 **Go to the poll on my page to vote**


	4. New Friends

**Thanks everyone for reading my story. Also thank you for voting in my poll if you have.**

* * *

 **New Friends**

After a long day of trying to get Harry to act like a semi normal kid. Harry finally went to sleep meaning that Fenrir could talk to Remus about what he had said earlier.

"Do you really think of me as a dad" Fenrir said

"Yeah, after my father abandoned me, you became my dad. I just never called you dad because I didn't know how you would react."

"I should have told you when you were younger. I adopted you as my heir. I've always thought of you as a son."

Remus smiled and laid down on his pile of pelts while Fenrir did the same thing

"That means a lot to me" Remus said

"I know"

As they fell asleep they thought about the new addition to their small pack and how they could help him.

They next morning Harry didn't try to get up right away. He laid there enjoying the soft and warm covers. Harry was glad Remus had come to get him.

Over at his spot Remus heard Harry turn over and knew he was awake. After, an internal debate over wanting to stay in his covers, Remus got up and sat down by Harry.

"Good morning, cub, how are you doing?"

Harry looked up at Remus "Good" Harry answered

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the park today."

Harry smiled he used to runaway for the day to the park whenever the Dursleys decided they didn't need him for the day. He nodded his head excitedly.

"Good. We'll get you some breakfast and be on our way."

At the park, Harry ran straight for the swings.

"Come push me Remus"

Remus gave Harry a couple of pushes before finding a bench to sit on.

Harry as he was swing was approached by a girl with curly brown hair.

"I'm Hermione" she now identified as Hermione.

"I'm Harry"

"Wanna play with me"

"Sure." Harry jumped off the swing landed on his feet.

"Let's play tag. You can be it."

Hermione took off running with Harry right behind her.

Remus while he was sitting down jumped a little when someone sat next to him.

"Is that your son with the messy black hair" The woman asked

"No, he's my little brother. I'm watching him today"

The woman nodded her head. "That my daughter Hermione that he's playing with."

Remus smiled as Harry tripped and Hermione tagged him the two of them laughing.

"We don't come out as often as we should so Harry doesn't get as much interaction with kids his age as he should." Remus told the woman "I'm glad he made a friend"

"Hermione has trouble making friends too, but I have no idea way. She's such a sweet girl it doesn't make sense."

Just then a beeping noise started. The woman started searching through her pockets. She finally found her prize her phone.

She frowned as the person on the other end talked and then hang up

"Hermione it's time to go" She called out "It was nice meeting you" she told Remus as she walked off

"We'll be here same time next Tuesday, if you want to meet up again " Remus called out and the woman nodded as she and her child walked away.

Remus seeing how sad Harry was now that his friend was gone decided that it was time for them to leave too.

"Harry, come on" He called beckoning the boy over.

As they got back to the cave Fenrir was reading something. He looked up from it as the two entered.

"Lucius wants us to meet him at Malfoy Manner" Fenrir said

"You can go see him by yourself can't you" Remus said sending Harry off to play.

"No. He wants to see the both of us"

"What are we going to do about Harry?"

"I guess we're going to have to bring him with us"

Harry ran back over to Remus holding his stuff wolf

"Wahya _ **(an)**_ is hungry" He said holding the wolf up

Remus kneeled down "How about you, are you hungry"

Harry looked down "A little"

"You go get an apple while I finish talking to Fenrir" Remus pushed him into the right direction before turning back around to Fenrir.

"What does Lucius want?"

Looking through the letter Fenrir answered "Some of the Death Eaters are threatening Draco. He thinks that since Moldyshorts told the Death Eaters that I would bite anyone's child that didn't do as they were told, I could come and take Draco away and he could be part of the pack. Lucius wants us to come over and discuss a plan."

Remus nodded "We can bring Harry and the two can play while we talk. I bet he wouldn't want Draco in the room while we talk."

Fenrir nodded his head "That's a good idea, that way we don't have to leave Harry here alone"

"What time do we have to get there?"

"In an hour"

Remus nodded his head and walked over to where Harry was eating his apple and started making him a sandwich.

When Harry was done eating the three apparated to Malfoy Manner.

Harry looked up at the huge building, holding Wahya to his chest.

"Let's go in" Fenrir said knocking on the door.

Lucius, for a change, opened the door and looked at the three.

"Come in" Lucius said moving out the way.

Fenrir put his hand on Harry's head "This is our new pup Harry. I hope you don't mind that we bought him." He said as they walked in.

"It's alright he can play with Draco while we talk." Lucius said leading them into his office "Draco come here."

A pair a little feet could be heard running across the floor as the blond hair, silver eyed boy ran in.

Remus put Harry on the ground in front of him.

"Draco this is Harry. Can you play with him while I talk to Fenrir and Remus?"

Draco nodded his head before pulling the smaller boy out of the room.

The three men turned to each other.

"Let's begin" Lucius said sitting down.

* * *

 _ **an**_ **pronounced wah-yah**

 **If you haven't voted in my poll vote**

 **Thank you for reading hope to see you here next week**

 **You have a week left to vote to see who joins the pack**


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco won the poll!**

 **Sorry for not updating, school really started up I had tons of homework and I started archery. I plan on tring to update more on the weekends.**

 **ANYWAY hope you like.**

* * *

Draco pulled Harry out into the hall excited to havea friend to play with. All of the other kids who came to visit were mean and he hoped this new boy wouldn't be.

Harry was also excited to have a new freind since Dudley would scare way the other kids. THe few kids that did play with him would be mean, well excpet for Hermione.

As they finally came to Draco's room, Draco truned around to face Harry.

"What do you want to play?"

Harry looked up at Draco "I don't know"

"What do you play with your friends?"

"I only have one friend. We played tag but its not fun with 2 people."

"I'll be your friend too. Draco said happy to have a real friend. "We can play seeker"

"What's that" Harry said tilting his head in confusion.

Draco was digging through his toy box and pulled out a golden ball. He pushed a button on it and two wings came out of the side. Draco threw the ball into the air and instead of falling the wings started flapping, keeping it in the air.

"Now what" Harry asked

Draco looked at Harry surorised that he didn't know how a sniych worked. "We catch it"

Harry looked surprised to see it fly away as he tried to catch it. Harry put on a determined face reaching for it again.

Soon enough Harry and Draco were chasing the toy snitch all around the house, having fun, not knowing about the conversation happening in Lucius's study.

* * *

In Study

"Things are getting more and more dangerous" Lucius said "I don't think Draco will be safe here much longer"

"What do you mean" Fenrir asked

"Other death eaters have been questioning my loyalty to the Dark Lord and have been threathening Draco. I need to get hime somewhere safe"

"What does that have to do with us" Remus asked

"I need you to take Draco in. Blood adopt, adopt or turn him I don't care I just want him to be safe." Lucius pleaded looking about a step away from getting on his knees and begging,

"What does Narssisa say about this" Fenrir inquired

"She... left me, packed up in the night and left. I think she went to Paris. She said she couldn't put up with all the dark magic around her. Draco is all I have left of her and I don't want him to get hurt."

Now that both Remus and Fenrir were focusing on it they could sense the lack of dark magic aroung the house that was normally, aboundant there.

"When do you want us to take him" Fenrir said making Harry's new friend his brother as they started to plan.

* * *

 **Hermione will probably make a appearance or two in the future and I might throw my OC in the mix for the fun of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a longer chapter to make up for not updating lately and two chapters in one day**

* * *

Draco in his room buttoned up his shirt and putting his robes on. His dad had told him that sometime in the week a man would come and take him away, but he doubted it would happen today; his dad had told him yesterday that they were having a dinner party.

As Draco walked down the stairs he saw Crabbe and Goyle. This party wouldn't be any fun.

In the room that the kids had been herded into, Draco cowered in a corner as Crabbe and Goyle hit him and Blaise insulted him. Draco really didn't like these parties.

As dinner started Draco sat to the right of his dad in front of the window as always. Dobby put food on the table and Draco waited for all the guest to have their fill, Draco fidgeted while he waited for all the guest to fill their plates. As he filled his plate Draco noticed Blaise looking at the window in fear, he turned around to see what was happening but instead heard glass breaking and a howl. Draco's eyes widened in fear. That was a werewolf howl and his dad had told him that werewolves weren't suppose to be able to through the wards. Just as Draco thought this something grabbed him by the collar of his robe, he looked up to see a werewolf with black fur and amber eyes picking him up and carrying him away. Draco looked back as he heard his dad call his name.

The werewolf ran for about an hour with Draco in its mouth. Eventually they came to a cave and it put him down, a new brown furred and amber eyed werewolf came and nudged him towards a pensive. Draco being the curious boy that he was stuck his head in like his dad had taught him. He landed in his dad's office it looked like it was a week before, when Harry had visited, based on the calendar. Lucius looked straight ahead before he started talking.

"Hello, Draco. I'd like to remind you that i love you with all my heart" Lucius started pacing, Draco following behind him, back and forth. "The werewolf that took you is my friend Fenrir and hos beta Remus. They will be taking care of you for a little while" Lucius stopped walking suddenly causing Draco to walk through him. "I want you to be on your best behavior and remember that I love you. Whatever Fenrir and Remus do it's because I told them to protect you."

Draco was pulled out of the memory by the black wolf, that he thought was Fenrir. The brown wolf, that he guessed was Remus, took his robe off of him.

Fenrir came up from behind Draco and sunk his teeth into his shoulder. Draco let out a scream and grabbed his shoulder as soon as Fenrir let go scrambling away from Fenrir scared feeling the poison go through his body. He more of felt than saw Remus curl up next to him as Fenrir backed away.

After a little while some of the pain started to fade away. Draco curled into a little ball trying to keep himself warm. He didn't see which one but one of the wolves picked him up by his shirt again and carried him off. This time when he was set down it was on something warm and soft, next to someone. Not feeling well enough to question it, Draco snuggled closer to the other body.

"It looks like we'll have 2 pairs of feet running around" Remus said through the mental link the two shared.

"Yeah, I just wish they didn't have to go through so much pain first" Fenrir replied "It makes me feel bad to cause them so much pain"

Remus curled up to his alpha in an attempt to make him feel better. Snuggled together the two wolves went to sleep.

* * *

 **You might want an** **explanation for the lack of updating. School. Yeah sound like an excuse but school started to kick up and I joined my schools archery team which takes a lot of time going to practice. ANYWAY I hope to start updating more probably on the weekends**


	7. Chapter 7

**I legit have no excess for not updating. I just haven't been doing it. Don't come at me with pitchforks and torches please. I'm sorry. Its summer now tho, so a lot more free time and hopefully more updates. Anyway onward with the story.**

 **The Day Before the Full Moon**

"Harry, can you come here" Remus called out to Harry.

Harry came running across the cave. Over about the 3 weeks Harry had been with them, he had shed some of the behavior that the Dursley's had trained into him. Though, sometimes Harry still had breakdowns whenever he broke a rule.

"Yes, Remus" Harry said smiling up at him.

Remus bent down to Harry's level. "Do you know anything about werewolves?"  
"Yeah, Dudley was watching a movie about them once. I sneaked and watched it when I was cleaning. They're people who turn into wolves on full moons"

"Do you know how people get turned into werewolves"

"Other werewolves bite them"

"You know werewolves are real."

"Really?" Harry interrupted

"Yeah" Remus rolled his sleeve up and showed Harry his arm. "I got bit when I was little."

Harry look at the mark on Remus's arm, tracing it with his finger.

"You can be a werewolf too, if you want," Remus said thinking back to the conversation him and Fenrir had the night before.

" _So are you going to turn Harry" Remus asked Fenrir suddenly._

" _This coming full moon. Why do you ask?"_

" _I was wondering if we were going to tell him first." Remus replied "So he isn't as scared"_

 _Fenrir nodded his head in approval."I hadn't thought about that. You can tell him and then you can tell me how he reacts"_

So here he was explaining werewolves to Harry.

"That would be so cool. Can I really" Harry said

"Yeah, tomorrow is the full moon and after me and Fenrir transform, he can bite you and you can be part of the pack." Remus said glad that Harry had accepted, because he really didn't have a choice.

Harry frowned for a second, as he thought of something. "Will it hurt?"

"Only of a little while. When you first get bit it will while your body adjusts and your first transformation, but after that you'll be okay"

Harry nodded though he more than likely only understood half the words that came out of Remus's mouth.

Remus smiled at Harry's confused look. "You can go play now."

Harry smiled and ran off. That had gone way better than Remus had expected it to.

"So how did it go" Fenrir asked a little while later.

"Harry accept it. He actually seemed pretty excited."

"That's good. I hope he isn't too scared when we do it."

"That's what she said" Remus said "Ow" Remus rubbed the back of his head where Fenrir hit him.

Harry looked up from his coloring book. "Are you okay, Remus."

Remus looked down at Harry. "I'm fine Harry."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and went back to his coloring.

"Anyway" Remus said "What's the plan for tomorrow? What are we going to do with Harry while we transform?"

Fenrir put on a thoughtful look. While the transformation wasn't painful, the sound of bones cracking and popping was audible and would probably scare Harry.

"We can keep him in the cave, while we go transform. Animals don't come in here so he'll be safe."

The Next Day

Harry woke up and looked around as he normally did. Remus was laying on his pile of pelts like normal ,but Fenrir was gone. Harry walked over to Remus pellet and layed down next to him.

"Yes, Harry" Remus said without opening his eyes.

"Are we going to the park today?" Harry asked "It's Tuesday."

"I don't know Harry. We'll have to see what Fenrir says when he gets back."

"When who gets back." Fenrir said as he walked into the cave.

"Fenrir!" Harry yelled running to him. "Can me and Remus go to the park."

Fenrir looked over at Remus. Remus wasn't looking well, while the transformation didn't hurt, Remus had a hard time adjusting to being a werewolf and usually had a fever the first day of the full moon.

"How about you and I go instead."

Fenrir swung Harry up and put him on his shoulders. "Let's go, bud."

At the park

Harry sat in the sandbox making sandcastle. Hermione had yet to show up and he was bored.

"Hi" Hermione said as she dropped down into the sandbox "What are you doing."

"Making a sandcastle" Harry said handing Hermione a bucket and shovel.

"What do you want to do when we're done?" Hermione asked

Harry looked over at the swings. "Wanna go swing"

Hermione nodded and dusted off her pants since they were done.

The two swung for the rest of their time at the park.

"Harry!" Fenrir called

Harry jumped off the swing landing on his feet and running with Hermione following. Harry jumped in Fenrir's awaiting arms.

"Did you have fun?" Fenrir asked

"Yeah, Me and Hermione built a sandcastle." Harry said

As Harry rambled about what he and Hermione did, Fenrir looked back and waved to the Grangers.

That Night

"Okay Harry, you have to stay right here until me and Reus get back." Fenrir said setting Harry on his pile of furs.

Harry nodded, Fenrir had explained to him that Remus had brown fur and Fenrir himself had black fur when in their werewolf forms.

Harry himself couldn't wait to see what color fur he would have ,but Remus told him it would probably be black.

Harry looked up from playing with his fingers , a habit left over from when he lived with the Dursley's, when he heard a stick snap. In front of him was a big black wolf and a slightly smaller brown wolf behind it.

Harry got up and stood on his tippy toes so that he could look the wolf in its eyes. "Hi, Fenrir" Harry said hugging him.

Remus walked up behind Harry and picked him up by the neck of his shirt. He carried Harry farther pack into the cave and set him on a pile of furs Harry had never seen before. Remus set Harry down and Harry looked up at Fenrir who walked up to him.

Harry screamed when Fenrir sunk his teeth into his arm. Fenrir let out a whimpered and nuzzled him and Remus licked the bite clean. Remus pulled one of the furs over Harry so he would stay warm. Harry let out a pained whimper as the poison ran though his body.

'I really hate doing this' Fenrir said though the mental link.

'I know. One more and you'll be done'

 **Hope you enjoyed and let me know if you think Hermione should join the pack as a werewolf one of these days.**


	8. Full Moon Day 2

**So you guys like the idea of Hermione being added to the story. I'll find a way to add her in without it seeming forced. Anyway enjoy the story.**

Harry and Draco were both experiencing the worst pain that they had ever been through in their short lives. Neither of them were enjoying the idea of being part of the new family they were in, at the moment. Fenrir and Remus were doing their best to make the two feel comfortable but, they were stuck in wolf form for the next few days so, there wasn't much the could do.

Harry was currently curled into a ball, it wasn't really getting rid of any pain but, it was the best he could do. Remus when he had told him that it would hurt wasn't kidding. It felt like he was being burned alive, like the time his uncle Vernon held his hand to the stove.

Draco was lying eagle spread, he really didn't know what else to do. He had been in any pain beyond a scraped knee before. This is why he was mostly scared of werewolves, his daddy had always told him that being a werewolf was painful.

Draco let out a moan. Remus ran over to Draco with a wet rag, he put the rag on Draco's face hoping to make him feel better. Fenrir raised his head from where he was lying next to Harry.

" _Is he alright?"_ Fenrir asked

" _As alright as he can be"_ he replied

Fenrir laid his head back down and followed Harry and Draco's example of going to sleep. Remus made sure that both Harry and Draco had a wet rag on their head before he went to sleep too.

 **That night**

As the sun went down both Remus and Fenrir were awake. Both of the boys were going to need help getting through their first transformation. As such they nudged Harry and Draco awake. Neither boy wanted to be awake. Harry and Draco let out whimpers as the pain finally caught up to them.

Remus and Fenrir licked their faces in an effort to make them feel better. The two then started stripping the pups down. Draco and Harry noticing what they were doing started to help. Within ten minutes the two were naked waiting for whatever would happen next.

The moonlight touched the two and the fell down to the ground in pain. Bones broke, skin stretched, and organs moved around, it was not pleasant. The two yelled in pain which eventually turned into howls. Harry and Draco ended the transformation in a heap on the ground whimpering.

Surprisingly there were two balls of black fluff laying on the ground. Draco's platinum blond hair turned into black fur.

" _Werewolf twins"_ Fenrir said

" _What"_ Remus was confused

" _Sometimes when two people are bitten on the same night by the same person, they become werewolf twins. Their wolf forms are twin. It affects the human form sometimes."_

Remus nodded his head _"Anyway, what are we gonna do about them?"_

" _Tonight I'm going to go hunting and get them some food. You're going to take them back to the cave."_

Remus nodded his head and went and picked Draco up and carry him inside. When he got back for Harry, Fenrir was gone.

When Fenrir came back he was carrying two rabbits, he dropped the animals in front of the pups. Fenrir nodded his head towards the outside, Remus went out and saw that Fenrir had caught a deer.

Inside the cave both Draco and Harry were eating their rabbits. Draco finished his first and decided that he wanted more. He made his way towards Harry and snatched his rabbit. Harry let out a whimper as his half finished rabbit was taken from him. He slowly walked over to Draco and pawed at Draco hoping to get his rabbit back. Draco started to feel guilty about taking his brother's rabbit so he gave it back. As Harry finished eating, Draco gave him a lick in apology.

When Harry had finished eating the two cuddled together and went to sleep. Fenrir and Remus, having finished their meal, walked into the cute scene.

" _That was easy. I thought we were going to have to tire them out."_ Remus said

Fenrir shook his head at Remus before going and laying down himself, Remus following behind him.

 **That is the end to another great chapter.**


	9. Day After

**The full moon last for 3 days in this story, so they stay transformed for 72 hours. The full moon affects them day and night.**

 **Anyway enjoy this segment of the story.**

* * *

Fenrir and Remus woke up first the next morning. Fenrir sat up and looked over at the pups.

"That was a rough two days" Fenrir said

"I've never seen a pup run around so much, and that included me when I was little" Remus complained

"Well, there's two of them, they each have someone to play with. When you were younger, you were the only pup your age. You didn't really have anyone to play with"

Remus nodded his head in understanding "We should probably get dress and put the pups into clothes to"

Fenrir went over to the clothes pile and grabbed a pair of his shorts and a shirt, Remus following behind. They both grabbed a shirt and a shorts so they could dress the two on the floor sleep.

After dressing the boys, Remus went and grabbed four apples, eating one himself tossing one to Fenrir and laying the other two down so the boys could eat them when they woke up.

"Apples for breakfast?" Fenrir asked

Remus nodded "There's nothing else really and I don't want to go out hunting. We've been hunting for the past couple of days."

Both boys woke up and were given an apple before they could even ask questions. Both boys yawned as they bite into their apples.

"Wanna go back to sleep?" Remus asked

Harry nodded his head as he rubbed his eyes. Harry put his head on Draco's shoulder while Draco put his head and Harry's head. The two were exhausted. Their first transformation and a whole night of running around had tired them out.

Fenrir internally awed at the cute scene in front of him. "Eat your apple then, you can go to sleep in a more comfortable place then the ground" He said gesturing at the fur pelts on the ground.

By the time Harry and Draco finished their apples they were sleeping sitting up. Remus chuckled and picked up Harry as Fenrir picked up Draco. They gently laid the two onto their pelts.

"How long do you think it will take them to realize that Draco's hair is a different color?" Remus asked

The coloring of Draco's wolf form had crossed over to his human form. While they were thinking about it, the pups eye color had probably either changed to amber or had some amber mixed in, he'd have to check.

Fenrir chuckled "They probably when they wake up" the same line of thought going through his head. "What are we going to feed them when they wake up?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders, the two were going to be hunger when they walk up. "Hunting?"

Fenrir nodded his head. "I'll go you watch the boys."  
Remus nodded his head while Fenrir grabbed what he would need then jogged out of the cave.

* * *

 **With Fenrir**

Fenrir had found a deer almost right away. He stayed down wind of the deer as he planned his attacked. He slowly made his way towards the deer. He made sure he had his knife ready. He attacked, the deer didn't see him coming. He sliced the deer's neck and it went down.

He tied the deer up and got ready to take it back to the cave. Suddenly the wind shifted and Fenrir caught a new scent in the air. It smelt like a wizard was in the air. Fenrir hurriedly hid, he had not only been a death eater (not by choice though) but, people were still looking for him because of his being a werewolf. A group of aurors walked down the path. Fenrir quietly followed the aurors wondering why they were in the forest.

"Why are we doing this?" an obvious newbie asked

"Because there's been werewolf sightings. The boss thinks that it's Fenrir's pack" the maybe leader said

The newbie spoke up again "Wasn't his pack killed off?"

Fenrir let out a low growl. A lot of his pack was killed in the massacre after Voldemort's defeat. The one's that did survive had escaped with his second in command to some far off country. He had no idea how they were doing and it was luck that him and Remus were able to stay in Britain.

"Most of them were" a third auror, the other possibility of being the leader said "But some of them escaped and Fenrir himself was never caught"

"So we're looking for the one's who escaped and Fenrir?" the newbie asked

"Mostly Fenrir. It's thought that the ones who escaped either died or moved to another country. Most theories point to them being in Australia" the second one spoke up.

"What about Fenrir" the newbie asked "What if he moved with them?"

"He can't. In the muggle world he's listed as a fugitived. If he tries to leave the country he'll be caught" the third one said

"So we're looking for Fenrir?" the newbie asked

The two possible leaders both made noises of agreement. Fenrir narrowed his eyes at the group. If they were looking for him then they would find him.

Fenrir threw a rock into the bushes, the aurors turned to look where the rock landed. The two seniors made the newbie go check what the noise was. Fenrir purposely stepped on sticks while he walked into the opposite direction of his cave.

* * *

 **With Remus**

Remus flipped through a book while he waited for Fenrir to get back. The pups were out like a light and there was no sign of them walking up any time soon. Remus bored with his book put it up and went to bed himself.

So much for the pups not waking up anytime soon, as soon as Remus was asleep Harry woke up. Harry looked over to see if Remus was awake and saw that he was sleep, which was different. Remus was usually awake when he woke up. Harry looked over and saw someone with black hair sleeping in another pelt across from his. Fenrir was gone and to his memory Draco was the only other person in the cave and Draco had blond hair.

Luckily the mysterious person started to move. They sat up stretched and looked over at him.

"Draco?" Harry asked

"Yeah"

"Your hair looks different." Harry said "and you eyes look different too"

Draco grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled it in front of his eyes "My hair is black" he said, then he looked at Harry "Your eyes look different too"

Harry got up and walked towards the back of the cave, Draco following behind. Harry came to a stop in front of a bucket of water. He looked into the water and saw that his eyes were gold with bits of green in them. Draco looked into the water too, and saw that all of his hair was black and that his eyes were gold with bits of grey in them. Both boys looked at each other confused

"We should ask Remus why we look different" Draco said

Harry shook his head "We can't he's sleeping"

"I'm sure he won't care if we wake him up"

"No, let's just wait for him to wake up"

"Fine" Draco said in defeat "Let's get something to eat"

Harry nodded his head in agreement and went over to where they keep all of their fruits and vegetables. He grabbed two more apples and handed one to Draco.

"Is there anything else?" Draco asked

"No, we gotta wait for Fenrir to come back"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and bit into the apple. The two ate a couple more fruits before they were full.

"What do you wanna do?" Harry asked

Draco shrugged "I don't know. I wish we had a snitch"

"Wanna play catch" Harry said running over to his pelt and grabbing a ball from a whole in the wall.

Draco nodded and Harry threw the ball to him. Soon the ball was forgotten and they were playing tag. Draco currently was it. Harry kept dodging Draco's attempts to catch him. Draco tired of Harry dodging him, tackled him. Harry went down and hit his head on the ground. Harry let out a cry and that's how Remus was woken up.

He looked over to see Harry on the floor holding the back of his head and Draco repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again. He walked over to the two to see what was wrong.

"What happened?"He asked

"Me and Harry were playing tag and I accidently pushed him down." Draco explained

Remus looked over at Harry "Are you okay"

Harry bit his lip before shaking his head no.

"What hurts?"

"My head" Harry said so very quietly.

Remus felt the back of Harry's head. Harry flinched when he touched a bump on the back of his head.

"Looks like the you have a knot on the back of your head. You'll be fine. You two can keep playing, just be careful."

Remus started to walk away but, then Draco remembered.

"Wait, I got a question" he called out.

Remus turned around "Ask away" he said getting down to Draco's level

"Why do we look different?" Draco asked

Remus looked at the two and he could see that the two's eyes were no amber with bites of their original eye color in them.

"Its because your werewolves now. Most werewolves have amber eyes even in their human form, though there are exceptions."

"What about my hair" Draco said grabbing a fist full of his hair.

"Fenrir said it's because you two are werewolf twins. It happens rarely and it means that you two are brothers now" Remus said simplifying the concept for the two.

"That's so cool" Draco said to Harry "We're really brothers now. I can be your big brother"

Harry smiled, having a big brother sounded like fun. "I like that idea" he said shyly

Just then Fenrir ran in. "Pack up we're leaving.

* * *

 **And that will be the end. I hope you guys are liking this story. Let me know how you think it's turning out, please and thank you.**


	10. New Place

**Hello, readers. Sorry this took so long. I would start writing then it would turn in a direction I didn't want, but I think this is good.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the read.**

* * *

"Leaving?" Draco asked

"Leaving, we're going somewhere new, finding a new cave" Fenrir responded

"Why?" Draco asked again

"This isn't a safe place anymore."  
Draco frowned, not safe. His daddy had always put wards up wherever they were staying. The idea of a place not being safe had never really crossed his mind. Harry, on the other hand, knew exactly what not safe meant. Before Remus and Fenrir had taken him, his cupboard had been his only safe place, the only place where he wouldn't get hurt.

"We're going somewhere safe?" Harry asked

Fenrir nodded, "We're going to a new cave, it's safer and bigger."

During their little talk, Remus had finished packing the important stuff "Where are we going?" Remus asked, really asking _'Which way did they go?'._

"To the South Cave. It's bigger so we'll be more comfortable and the trees there are so big you can walk from branch to branch." Fenrir explained, the last part more to Harry and Draco to pike their interest.

It worked, Draco and Harry were excited now. "When are we leaving?" Draco asked

"As soon as Remus finishes packing everything"

Remus was now holding a handful of shrunken bags "We can go now" Remus said.

Draco and Harry raced out of the cave before coming back a few seconds later.

"Which way is is?" Draco asked

* * *

Harry and Draco were running around in the large open space in the new cave. This cave was a great deal bigger than the old one with 2 offshoots that could be bedrooms and a back entrance, that Fenrir covered with a rock, though with a little work Harry and Draco were able to move it enough so they could squeeze by it.

Draco and Harry were ecstatic, this cave was deeper in the forest. The trees were bigger and closer together, so light barely made it through the canopy and there was a river nearby.

Fenrir and Remus were having a hard time keeping an eye on them. The two were supposed to be staying inside until everything was set up.

"Have you seen the boys?" Remus asked Fenrir

Fenrir looked up "Their not with you"

"I turn my back for 1 minute, not even a full minute and they're gone"

"How long have they been missing" Fenrir asked standing up.

"Ten minutes or so"

Fenrir made his way outside and heard… Giggling? from the treetops.

Fenrir looked up and there were Draco and Harry sitting on a tree branch.

* * *

Since the two didn't have a snitch, they were up in the trees instead. It looked like the two were playing was excited. He and Draco were hide'n'seek, (actual tag not Harry Hunting (Harry was excited)) Draco had started counting and Harry had immediately climbed up a tree, trees were always his go to hiding place since Dudley couldn't climb trees.

Draco, when he finished counting, was confused, he had looked just about everywhere he could think of on the ground. Suddenly the leaves rustled and Draco looked up to see a flash of red, Harry's shirt. Draco quickly made his way over to a tree to start climbing it.

With Draco in the trees, their game of tag quickly turned into jumping from tree to tree. Without their notice they were slowing making their way to the top of the trees. Soon they broke the canopy now able to see the clouds and sun.

"We should probably make our way back down Draco" Harry suggested.

"Why?"

"I don't think we were supposed to go outside. Remus is probably looking for us"

Draco nodded in agreement. The two started making their way down. Seeing Fenrir and Remus looking for them Draco giggled, he put his fingers to his lips in the universal shushing motion. When Fenrir looked up, Draco jumped down, Fenrir catching him, Harry following soon after.

"Its really fun here" Draco said as Fenrir put him on the ground.

"We like it here" Harry said from in Remus's arms.

"Do ya?" Fenrir asked picking Draco up upside down

Draco giggled "Hey, put me down!" he exclaimed

Fenrir threw Draco into the nearby river.

"I'm glad you like it" Fenrir said as Harry wiggled out of Remus's arms not wanting to suffer the same fate as Draco.

Remus wasn't having any of that and was soon running after Harry, who soon followed Draco into the river followed by Remus and Fenrir.

* * *

 **So I'm still alive. This is probably where someone would say that they will update more often. But...I'm not even going to lie. My schedule barely gives me time to eat. I'll try but I'm not going to make any promises. Anyway sorry about the 9 month delay. I'll try to make it shorter next time.**


	11. Issues

**Yeah I should probably put a warning here, I don't really know, so I am just in case. There going to be some mentions of neglect in this chapter and the next. No details fine details just some broader details.**

* * *

Harry like he did every week woke Remus up, Tuesday morning.

"It's time to go to the park!" Harry yelled jumping on Remus's pelt.

Remus got up looking over at Draco who was sitting on his pelt playing with one of the few toys the boys had. This was one of the few times he expected a role reversal between the two. Remus got up, picking Harry up on his way and holding his hand out for Draco. Remus walked over to their kitchen area getting food for everyone, passing out fruit and slices of bread to everyone.

"Are you sure we can't just stay home today?" Remus asked playfully

"We have to go today" Harry said "Draco has to meet Hermione"

Remus picked Harry up and grabbed Draco's hand. "Alright we're apparating near the park, okay Draco?"

Draco nodded and let go of Remus's hand to hug his leg. As they arrived in an alley near the park, Draco fell down dizzy. Remus stopped to make sure the two of them were okay before continuing to the park.

Draco and Harry took off running as Remus sat with Mrs. Granger, who was looking worse for wear.

"Are okay?" Remus asked as he sat.

Mrs. Granger jumped and looked at Remus "I'm fine. Things with Hermione have been weird lately."

"What's wrong?"

"Weird things have been happening like cookies floating towards her, all the lights in the house turning on when she's scared. Dan and I don't know what to do."

Now that he was focusing, Remus could smell the tingling scent that magic produced lingering on Mrs. Granger.

"Have you two figured out what it is" Remus asked carefully

Shaking her head Mrs. Granger sighed "We don't even know where to start"

Hermione was playing in the sand box but her heart wasn't in it. She looked up as two pairs of feet came running towards her. "Hi, Harry"

"Hi Hermione, this is Draco. He's my new brother"

"Hi, Hermione" Draco said shyly reaching out his hand in an attempt to copy what his dad did when meeting new people.

Hermione gladly realized what he was doing and reached out to shake his hand, the wind shifted as she did this blowing her scent straight into Harry's face, causing him to sneeze from the scent. It was weird and he was going to have to remember to ask Remus about it later.

As Harry sat down, he saw that Hermione wasn't building anything like usual. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think my parents want me anymore"

Harry and Draco both frowned, for different reasons, Harry knew what it was like to be not wanted, Draco didn't know that parents sometimes didn't want their kids anymore.

"Why don't they want you?" Harry asked

"Weird things have been happening and they don't spend time with me anymore."

Hermione looked up as her mom called her name. "Bye, guys, see you next week"

"Bye" Harry and Draco said in unison waving.

* * *

Back at the cave, Harry asked Remus as question. "Since Hermione's parents don't want her anymore can she come live with us"

Remus frowned, "What do you mean her parent's don't want her anymore"

"Hermione said she's been doing freaky things so her parents don't want her"

"I don't think that's what's happening, I'm sure her parents love her and want to keep her"

As Harry ran off, Remus looked over at Fenrir, "We might want to check in on that" Remus suggested, knowing of Fenrir's soft spot for the girl.

"If things get worse we'll check, hopefully they are just overreacting"

* * *

Things didn't get better within the next week. As was routine, Harry woke up Remus and they went to the park. Hermione was sitting on the swing and her parent were nowhere in sight. Remus after realizing Hermione was alone walked up to the young girl.

"Hermione" Remus began as he walked up to the swings "Where are your parent?"

"At home" she answered quietly

"Did you walk here on your own?"

"Yes, Mommy and Daddy have been really busy and I walk here on my own"

"Do they know you are here?"

Hermione nodded her head "I asked them before I left" She was obviously lying.

Remus nodded his head, him and Fenrir were going to have to check on this.

* * *

 **Would you look at that three months since you guys have had to put up with my writing skills. I'm getting better with updating this thing…. Hopefully lets not jinx it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Hunting

A few nights later, Fenrir and Remus, after putting Draco and Harry to bed were staking out Hermione's house. Remus had told Fenrir about his exchanged with the young girl and the older had deemed the situation bad enough to warrant their attention. Remus was sure if there was neglect it wasn't purposeful just a result of a notice-me-not charm placed by the girls accidental magic.

Remus casted a handly little charm he knew that allowed them to see the inside of the house. The men could see Hermione's parents in the kitchen eating dinner as Hermione sat in her room. The two adults seeming not noticing their daughters absent.

"Do you think things are bad enough to get her out of there?" Remus asked

Fenrir shook his head "We can't just kidnap her especially since it doesn't seem like her parents are hurting her, at least physically. We just have to wait and see what happens from here"

* * *

 **In the Morning**

Back in the cave Remus and Fenrir were watching Harry and Draco play catch. Suddenly something came to Remus.

"Don't you think the aurors should be searching for Harry by now. It's been a month since we took Harry and the only person the aurors have been searching for is Draco" Remus said.

"It is weird." Fenrir said thoughtfully "You would've thought someone would've reported him missing by now. If not his relatives then a neighbor or someone"

Unbenounced to the two after Harry had went missing the Dursley's had told all the neighbors that they sent Harry to a special school for trouble young boys, St Brutus junior or something like that.

"Anyway" Remus continued "As I was asking around, I heard that the Dursley's were getting a stipend for taking care of Harry" Remus let the sentence hang a somewhat criminal grin on his face.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Fenrir asked

Remus nodded his head "A trip to Gringotts is in order"

"You and Harry are going to have to go, and when you go don't forget to bring the results of the scan"

"Harry, come here please" Remus called

Harry threw the ball back to Draco and ran over to Remus. "Yes, Remus?"

"We're going on a trip" Remus explained getting down to the child's level.

"Can Draco come?" Harry asked not wanting his friend to be left out.

"No" Remus said looking up at Fenrir "Fenrir and Draco are going to send the day together. Go grab your shoes"

* * *

After Remus and Harry left, Draco looked at Fenrir curiosity. "What are we going to do?"

Fenrir smiled "I'm going to teach you how to hunt" he said walking over, picking Draco up, and settling him on his shoulders.

Draco giggled from being so high up. Fenrir made his way out of the cave, so the two could go on their adventure.

As they made it to their destination, Fenrir looked up at Draco "Before we start you have to be in the right attire"

"What's that mean?" Draco asked

"You have to be dressed right"

Draco looked down at his t-shirt, shorts, and, since Fenrir unlike Remus didn't make him and Harry wear shoes, bare feet. "What do I have to wear?"

"Really," Fenrir said as he set Draco down, "You might just want to take your shirt off, so it doesn't catch on anything"

Draco stripped off the offending garment and handed it to Fenrir, who placed it in a nook in a nearby tree.

"We can come back and get it later" he explained "The first thing we need to do is find an animal, so we have to look out for tracks"

Fenrir sent Draco ahead of him after they found some tracks, making sure to keep Draco in his sights.

Draco for his part was having fun. In the approximate month he had been living with Fenrir and Remus he had wanted to help get food. Since he wasn't paying any attention he stepped right into a trap.

Fenrir saw the rope tighten around Draco's ankle and pulled him into the air. Draco let out a yell at suddenly being upside down. Fenrir could feel the wave of magic sent out by the magical trap. Fenrir ran up and started untying Draco immediately.

"As soon as you're free run home" Fenrir ordered.

Fenrir finally unknotted the rope and grabbed Draco putting him down on his feet before watching him take off as fast as his legs could carry him. Fenrir knew it wouldn't fool whatever wizard set the trap long, but he pulled his wand out of his pocket and created a golem anyway to hopefully buy some time.

Fenrir then turned on his heel quickly catching up with Draco and picking him up as he ran.


	13. The Bank

**Hey everybody, and thank you of subjecting yourselves to my horrible writing yet again. Anyway enjoy! :)**

* * *

Remus and Harry, as Fenrir and Draco were hunting, were walking down Diagon Alley. They were on their way to Gringotts to hopefully send a present to the Dursley's.

"Remus" Harry asked "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the bank"  
"Why?"

"Just to check on something"  
They walked into the bank and up to an open teller. The goblin glared down at the two.

"How can I help you?" the goblin asked.

"We need to talk to the head of the Potter Vaults, please" Remus requested.

"Does Young Mr. Potter have his key?"  
"No. Is there a way to verify his identity?"

"Follow me"

Remus and Harry followed the goblin to room with a desk and some chairs, they sat down and waited for someone to come in.

They both turned around and watched as a goblin walked in and sat at the desk, the goblin took some parchment and a quill out of h is desk "If Young Mr. Potter could write his name on this"

Luckily, Harry knew how to write his name since Remus had been teaching him, though Remus had a feeling it would've worked if he didn't know how to write his name. Harry wrote his name as neatly as possible and instead of ink, his name was written in blood. Remus quickly checked Harry's hand and realized that it must be a blood siphon quill.

Harry's name started to morph into words.

Name:Harry James Potter

DOB: July 31, 2002

Parents: Lily Evans, James Potter

Blood Status:Half-blood

Creature Inheritance:Werewolf

The goblin after confirming the details looked back at Remus "What can I do for you?"

Remus pulled Harry's medical scan out of his pocket and handed over to the goblin. "As you may or may not know, Harry has been living with his relatives, but they haven't been treating him well. They were given a stipend to take care of him but I don't think even a penny of that money went to Harry."

The goblin looked over the scan and frowned "Dumbledore is currently Young 's magical guardian. He obviously isn't during a very good job of it leaving him with unfit guardians. Dumbledore has also been using his status to steal from the Potter Vaults." the goblin paused as Remus processed the information "We can of course get it back if we signed custody over to a new magical guardian, but we would also need a new primary guardian so the Dursley's don't just keep getting money"

Remus nodded and wondered how he was going to do this. There was a lot that was going to have to be covered up and forged to make sure Harry could stay with the Pack.

"So I assume you want to be Mr. Potter's new guardian."

"But, I'm a werewolf. I can't be his guardian"

"You would be the werewolf guardian of a werewolf child and that's all the ministry would need to know. They don't even need to know your names. You probably want your alpha to be his guardian though, don't you?"

Remus nodded "Will we be able to get him in here?"

"We can give you a portkey and you'll be able to get in. Of course there are some conditions that are going to apply. For now all you have to do is sign as Harry's temporary guardian and we can work on getting rid of the Dursley and Dumbledore problem"

Remus signed the parchments after reading them and accepted the portkey given to him. With everything in order the goblin escorted them out.

Remus picked Harry up and gave him a piggy back ride on they're way out of Diagon Alley. Harry giggled at being so high up.

"Things are starting to look up Harry"

* * *

 **Would you look at that I've updated two times in under a month. I actually am getting better at this. of course it is 11:13 pm and I have to be up at 5:00 but thats not the point. Anyway I hope you enjoy and heres to hoping that I can get the next update up within the next 31 days or so. See you guys next time.**


	14. Start of Something

**After forever and a half I'm baaaaccccckkkkk. With the New Years resolution to get better at this updating thing. BUt to be honest I've been doing this for two years, so probably not. Also**

 **geekymom: I am in fact still a student, 11th grade to be specific and archery is going pretty good.**

 **Also Also**

 **trintheclaw: I know Harry's DOB isn't in 2002 but this is going to end up being an AU of sorts, so why not mess with everything while I'm at it.**

 **Without further ado here's the chapter.**

* * *

Harry and Remus walked into the cave, Harry still on Remus's shoulders, to find Fenrir rushing around the cave.

Fenrir stopped as he notice them "Did everything do alright?"

"Better than alright" Remus said putting Harry down, who toddlered over to Draco, "The goblins say we can officially adopt Harry…"

Harry and Draco tuned out the rest of the conversation. Harry plopped down across from Draco and kicked his shoes off.

"What happened to your shirt?"

"Fenrir said I didn't need it and I left it in a tree"

Harry looked back at Fenrir and Remus, it looked like they were arguing then again he never could now with those to. What Draco said seemed reasonable, Fenrir never was the one to make them wear their shoes.

"You think I would get in trouble if I take my shirt off?"

"Probably not"

Harry took the offending garment off, as Remus and Fenrir walked up to them. Remus looked happy until he saw the boys' shirtless forms.

Fenrir chuckled at the chaos that would most likely came from this.

"You guys have to put your shirts on" Fenrir said"We're going somewhere"

Harry frowned at the injustice and put his shirt back on as Draco ran to get a new shirt.

* * *

 **With Hermione**

Hermione packed her backpack with clothes, pajamas, and some of her most prized books. She knew where she wasn't wanted, for the past two weeks her parents hadn't so much as looked at her and had recently started using her room as storage.

She slowly made snuck out, though it probably didn't matter much. Hermione walked out the door making her way to the bus station, not looking back, she would figure out where to go.

Hermione jumped on the first bus that come paying her fare and making sure to not draw much attention to herself. Unbeknownst to Hermione, nobody would notice her, because of the notice-me-not charm that she had accidently applied to herself, it would take someone looking for her or her want to be seen for anyone to notice. As far as she was concerned nobody would be looking for her and there wasn't anybody she wanted to see her.

Poor Hermione didn't know this wasn't the best night to run away. The full moon was in a couple of days and she didn't know that this was relevant information to think about as she ran away, she just continued to ride on.

* * *

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and see you next time. Whenever that ends up being**


	15. The Events

**Welcome back to another chapter, glad your here hope you enjoy. blah, blah, blah**

* * *

The bank hadn't been fun with Harry and Draco, but mostly Draco, not wanting to sit still. Having to explain why they had Draco Malfoy with them hadn't been fun either, though the memory had cleared things up nicely. All that aside, now after a couple of hours, Fenrir was now the legal guardian of both, Harry and Draco.

Remus watched the boys playing around and sighed"At this rate it'll be impossible to get them into any clothes"

Fenrir chuckled "I don't think we have to worry about that with how much they like going to the park"

"Speaking of the park. Are you taking them tomorrow?" At Fenrir's blank look Remus classified "It's a full moon."

"Yeah, I got-" Fenrir was cut off by a yell from one of the boys.

They both looked over to see Harry on the ground and Draco climbing down a tree. Remus and Fenrir both ran out to see what was wrong.

* * *

Hermione curled into herself more trying to conserve warmth. She was currently spending the night in the park inside of the tubes in the jungle gym. It was way colder than she was expecting it to be. At this rate she was wondering if running away was really worth it.

* * *

Fenrir looked around the park not seeing Hermione, but her scent hung in the air heavily. Now Fenrir was worried in the two months they had been coming to the park the Grangers as a whole had never missed a day. Remus's concerns echoed in his ear.

"Boys" he called out and saw two heads pop up, "We're leaving early"

"What about Hermione?" Draco asked as they ran up

"She's not coming today"

Harry and Draco both frowned but followed obediently Fenrir dropped the boys off with Remus and went off to search for the missing girl.

* * *

Fenrir and Remus sat watching the pups play. Fenrir hadn't been able to find Hermione before he had to come back for the full moon. They could only hope that she had somehow been able to get back home.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on a park bench curled into herself. She had decided that the playground wasn't the best place to be so she had switched to a park with a wooded area. Hermione's head snapped up as she heard a twig snap, across from her was a wolf creature.

The creature had glowing yellow eyes and had frozen as it was caught.

Hermione smiled, "Puppy!" She reached her hand out to put the 'puppy'.

* * *

Fenrir and Remus stood up as a scream tore through the air. Draco and Harry froze, Harry in the middle of tackling Draco.

Fenrir took off running towards the scream. Remus followed, though at a speed slow enough for Harry and Draco to keep up.

When they finally caught up with Fenrir he was in the midst of fighting another werewolf. Remus heard one of the boys whimper, he looked over to see Harry nuzzling someone. He slowly made his way over, there lay Hermione bitten.

Fenrir howled as the other werewolf ran away and came over to the rest of them, seeing who had been attacked he slowly laid down and licked Hermione's face. The young girl giggled and reached out with her good arm to pet him. Harry and Draco laid down next to her and remus licked her bit clean.

Fenrir and Remus shared a look, looks like they were adding another member to their pack.


End file.
